


0.1

by seiya24



Series: Ночные истории [1]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24





	0.1

: : : : :  
  
Когда ему было тринадцать, он считал, что ночь наступает после двенадцати часов. Тогда, когда неугомонные стрелки пересекаются на самом верху, а на улице царит тишина. Тогда, когда большинство окон в соседнем доме всего лишь чёрные пятна на сером, безликом фоне. Тогда, когда голоса в комнате напротив замолкают. Тогда, когда он обязательно должен спать.  
  
В шестнадцать всё изменилось. В шестнадцать он стал взрослым и самостоятельным. В шестнадцать ночь начиналась в час, и это совершенно точно не означало, что пора укладываться в постель. В шестнадцать в соседней комнате больше не спали родители, а городские окна порой всю ночь весело подмигивали телевизорами, ночниками, шумными вечеринками. В шестнадцать у него были обязанности, работа, ответственность, фанаты, хёны и жизненная цель.  
  
: : : : :  
  
 **Один**  
  
  
— Тебе бы не помешало хорошенько выспаться, вундеркинд.  
  
— Я уже дочитываю.  
  
— Ты говорил это час назад.  
  
— Ты специально встаёшь каждый час, чтобы проверить сплю ли я? — отрываясь от монитора и потягиваясь, спрашивает Чанмин.  
  
— Нет. Пить захотелось. Увидел тут у тебя свет и решил поругать нашего неугомонного ребёнка, хотя я был уверен, что ты заснул, как и в прошлый раз — щекой на клавиатуре, — смеётся Джеджун.  
  
Он освобождает соседний стул — сбросив с него чьи-то джинсы и пару журналов прямо на пол — забирается на него с ногами и ставит перед собой принесённый стакан воды.   
  
Волосы Джеджуна растрёпаны, а штанины помяты и неуклюже задёрнуты вверх.  
  
Чанмин вздыхает, поднимает сползшие рукава и, вылив в рот остатки давным-давно остывшего чая, возвращает взгляд к открытой странице сайта. Ему не впервой, следующей фразы хёна можно ожидать не раньше, чем минут через десять. У него есть дела поинтереснее, чем терпеливо пялиться на довольно дремлющего на стуле Джеджуна.  
  
У каждого есть свои маленькие, незначительные, но очень важные ритуалы. Даже если не все готовы в этом признаться.   
  
Чанмин свои ритуалы любит.   
  
В жизни, где определённости и постоянства не так уж много, должно быть что-то, за что может зацепиться сознание, дабы не запутаться в числах и часах.  
  
И он всегда ложится спать последним, всегда читает перед сном, всегда выпивает на ночь чашку чая. Это то, без чего «тихие вечера» и «спокойные ночи» невозможны.  
  
Перейдя по ссылке на последнюю главу, Чанмин задумчиво поглядывает на Джеджуна.   
  
— Джунсу украл у меня диск, — говорит тот.  
  
— Укради его обратно. Как он вообще может у тебя что-то украсть — мы живём вместе?  
  
— Он всё прячет. Говорит, ничего не видел или же что скоро отдаст, а потом одалживает Юно и… ну ты сам знаешь, что происходит после этого.  
  
Чанмин подталкивает на середину стола вазочку с конфетами и маленьким шоколадным зефиром, который сам не любит, но который всегда приносит с собой.  
  
Джеджун благодарно кивает и лениво перебирает сладости, откладывая в ровную стопочку зефир. Он долго выбирает между карамелькой с чёрной смородиной и лимонным леденцом, и в итоге останавливается на единственной шоколадной конфете, старательно припрятанной Чанмином на самом дне вазочки.   
  
В этом доме невозможно ничего спрятать, думает Чанмин, глядя как Джеджун засовывает конфету в рот, тут же берясь за зефирину.  
  
— Мой любимый зефир. Обожаю! — чавкает Джеджун.  
  
— Угу, — соглашается Чанмин, быстро пряча за щёку сливочно-ванильную карамельку.  
  
Джеджун водит пальцем по краю пустого стакана и жмурится, поедая зефир один за другим.  
  
— Если бы мы не летали туда-сюда постоянно, я бы не потерял столько вещей, — философски говорит он, — вернее, за меня бы их никто не потерял.  
  
— Если бы мы не летали туда-сюда, у тебя бы не было денег столько всего купить.   
  
— Тоже правда.  
  
Джеджун зевает и встаёт.   
  
— Пойду спать, и ты иди. Завтра запись, а твои ля и ми во второй октаве ужасны, когда ты не выспавшийся, — говорит он и шаркающей походкой идёт к двери.   
  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, как звучит моя вторая октава, ты даже как твоя звучит не знаешь!  
  
— Слова, слова…   
  
Это доносится приглушённо, из коридора, и Чанмин остаётся наедине с недочитанной последней главой.   
  
Через три тысяч слов, две мятные, три кофейные и одну молочную карамельки, Чанмин отодвигается от стола, закрывает папки, сворачивает странички и выключает компьютер.   
  
Заламывая руки и разминая шею, натягивая мышцы спины, он идёт через кухню в зал. Не включает свет. Подходит ближе; скользит взглядом по сброшенным на пол подушкам, пледу, разбросавшему по диванной ручке лохматые кисточки. Журнальному столику со стаканом воды и горсткой чищенных грецких орехов, рассыпанных на салфетке.   
  
Зелёный свет из окна падает на голую пятку, поджатые пальцы. Чанмин улыбается. И совсем не удивляется — ожидает — когда из-под пледа выглядывает лохматая голова и сонно хлопает глазами.  
  
— Ты закончил?  
  
— Угу, — Чанмин, подпихнув Джеджуна в бок, садится рядом.  
  
Потирая глаза и сдувая чёлку, Джеджун машет в сторону журнального столика, предлагая:  
  
— Орешки?   
  
— Нет, тебе на завтрак оставлю, сегодня конфетный вечер.  
  
— Ты так умело заменяешь нежелание благородством. Я почти поверил, что ты не съешь их завтра, ещё до того, как я умоюсь.   
  
Чанмин выбирает самый большой орех, разламывает его пополам и по очереди кладёт половинки в рот. Затем приподнимает свисающий с дивана плед, сбросив кеды, забирается к Джеджуну и только после этого начиная жевать. На бедро ложится горячая ладонь.   
  
— Есть сотни способов тебя удивить, — говорит он и закрывает глаза.  
  
Электронные часы на ДВД-плеере показывают 02:22.


End file.
